Sendai No Yoru
by IllyasvielEmiya
Summary: Tiga Bersaudara Sendai, Jintsu dan Naka. Sementara Jintsu dan Naka adalah idola di sekolahnya, Sendai hanyalah tukang tidur di kelas. Apa sih rahasia Sendai yang membuatnya menyukai malam?


[One-Shot]

**Sendai no Yoru**  
>Malam Sendai (terjemahan ngaco;pokoknya artinya malam milik Sendai, tapi kan ga keren kalau kepanjangan)<p>

di Kantai Academy, ada beberapa murid yang terkenal dan selalu menjadi topik pembicaraan hangat, legenda atau salah satu dari tujuh misteri sekolah. Misalnya saja Shimakaze yang saking cepatnya bisa muncul dan menghilang dimana saja. Atau Yukikaze yang entah bagaimana bisa lolos ke sekolah tanpa memakai rok seragamnya.

Tapi orang terkenal yang paling dengan Teito Kujo adalah tiga bersaudara Sendai yang kebetulan ada di kelasnya.

Pagi itu, setelah lolos dari cengkraman Inazuma, Teito memutuskan unuk cepat-cepat kabur dari apartemen dan menyerahkan kunci apartemennya pada Ikazuchi.

"Selamat pagi!" sapa Teito pada kelasnya.

di Jam sepagi ini, masih sedikit anak yang masuk ke kelas. Teito menghela nafas dan kemudian duduk di bangkunya. Tak beberapa lama kemudian, Pntu di dobrak terbuka.

"Idola Kantai Academy, Naka-chan, Telah datang~" Suara ceria yang khas dan wajah manis sang Idola sekolah meluncur masuk ruangan.

"Naka-chan!" Di belakangnya, mengikuti Naka dengan khawatir adalah Jintsu, sang Yamato Nadeshiko yang mendapat kepopuleran dan fans clubnya sendiri karena kelembutan dan kebaikannya yang menyaingi Houshou-Senpai.

"huaaah..." Dan kemudian kakak dari kedua orang tenar ini masuk dengan wajah mengantuk adalah Sendai.

"Selamat pagi, Sendai, Jintsu, Naka," sapa Teito.

"Selamat pagi, wahai fans nomor 4!" balas Naka sambil mendekati Teito.

"Naka-chan, itu tidak sopan!" Jintsu memarahi adiknya dengan cubitan di pipi.

"Mwa...aft..." Naka berusaha melepas cubitan Jintsu dan kemudian menatap Teito lagi, "Selamat pagi, Teito-san."

Teito hanya memberikan senyuman kecil pada ketiga bersaudara di hadapannya. Sementara itu, Sendai langsung duduk di bangkunya dan meletakkan kepalanya di meja.

kalau sudah begini, biasanya dia tidak akan bangun sampai malam tiba.

*

Hari itu, saat jam makan siang tiba, Jintsu mencolek lengan Teito.

"Ada apa, Jintsu?"

Jintsu menoleh ke arah kakaknya yang masih tertidur dan Naka yang berusaha membangunkannya.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" tanya Jintsu.

Teito yang hendak membuka kotak bekalnya sendiri meghentikan gerakannya, kemudian menatap Jintsu dengan wajah serius.

"Boleh kita sambil makan?" Tanya Teito

"Ah, Maaf, tentu saja," Meski tampak panik, Jintsu mengangguk cepat.

Keduanya kemudian meninggalkan kelas dan kemudian duduk di depan patung seorang laki-laki berseragam IJN yang tidak Teito kenal.

"Jadi, ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Teito tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kotak bekal buatan Inazuma.

"Ah, Akhir-akhir ini Onee-chan tampak lebih sering mengantuk," kata Jintsu, "Kemarin malam aku melihatnya keluar dari apartement. Anu...Teito-san, bisakah kau membantuku mencari tahu apa yang dilakukan Onee-chan di malam hari?"

"Kenapa kau tidak mengikutinya sendiri?" tanya Teito yang mulai melahap Tamagoyaki keempatnya.

"Ah, Onee-chan memarahiku," jawab Jintsu.

Teito yang sudah menghabiskan kotak bekalnya kemudian diam cukup lama. Berbagai macam hal lalu lalang di pikirannya, hingga kemudian ia berdiri dan menatap Jintsu.

"Baiklah, akan aku laksanakan permintaanmu."

*

Saat malam tiba, Teito bangkit dari meja belajarnya dan keluar kamarnya. Saat ia mencapai pintu keluar, Ikazuchi yang baru datang menatapnya aneh.

"Mau apa kau keluar dengan pakaian aneh seperti itu?" tanya Ikazuchi.

pakaian aneh yang ia maksud adalah pakaian serba hitam dan topeng kamen rider yang ia beli saat Teito masih SD dalam festival musim panas dulu.

"Aku mau membuntuti Sendai," jawab Teito jujur.

Ikazuchi menatapnya dengan terkejut.

"Aku berang..."

"Tunggu tunggu!" Ikazuchi menahan langkah Teito, "Kalau kau ingin membuntuti orang, paling tidak jangan terlihat mencurigakan!"

"tapi topeng ini keren," jawab Teito.

"Bukan bukan bukan!" Ikazuchi menarik lepas topeng Teito, "Bukan itu masalahnya, Teito!"

"Aku berang..."

"Inazuma-chaaaaan!"

Dalam satu panggilan itu, Inazuma muncul dengan aura gelap di sekitarnya, memegangi pisau dapur yang berlumuran darah (ikan).

*

Teito akhirnya lepas dari cengkeraman teman seruangannya setelah menjelaskan situasi Jintsu. Meski begitu, ia kecewa karena akhirnya hanya memakai pakaian kasual yang dipaksa oleh Akatsuki agar dipakainya, Celana panjang hitam, kemeja lengan pajang putih dan sebuah baret dengan gambar jangkar di atasnya.

Apartemen Sendai bersaudari tidaklah terlalu jauh. Begitu ia sampai di bangunan apartement CL, Ia bisa melihat Sendai -Dengan wajah lebih berbinar dan pakaian kasual- keluar dari apartemen itu.

Dari jarak aman, Teito Kujo, Siswa Kantai Academy merangkap tukang kuntit, mengikuti Sendai, Siswa Kantai Academy merangkap beruang hibernasi.

Tunggu, Kemana Sendai?

Tanpa sadar, Teito sudah kehilangan gadis yang ia ikutinya. Ia keluar dari tong sampah tempatnya bersembunyi dan menoleh ke kiri dan kanan.

"Teito-kun, Kau terlalu muda seribu tahun untuk mengikutiku di malam hari,"

Mendengar suara Sendai dari belakang, Teito langsung melompat terkejut.

"Malam adalah arenaku, tak ada yang bisa lolos dari deteksi radarku jika malam tiba," kata Sendai bangga.

"Kau tidak punya radar! Cuma Hibiki dan teman-teman sekelasnya yang punya radar," protes Teito.

"Apa kau yakin?" Sendai menyeringai, namun Teito hanya menganggapinya dengan tersenyum.

"Karaktermu itu berbeda ya antara pagi dan malam?" tanya Teito.

"Bukan. Kau saja yang tidak pernah melihatku bangun saat pagi datang," jawab Sendai, "jadi, kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

"Ah, Jintsu mengkhawatirkanmu lho," jawab Teito, "Ia takut kau melakukan pekerjaan yang..."

"Stop, Aku tak suka kiasan itu," Sendai menghentikan kalimat Teito, "Aku memang bekerja sih, tapi bukan pekerjaan yang aneh kok. Mau ikut denganku?"

*

Tempat Sendai bekerja adalah sebuah restoran keluarga. Seragamnya manis dan pemiliknya adalah seorang perempuan baik yang selalu protes soal status lajangnya. Meski sebenarnya tak berniat mencari pekerjaan, Sendai mengatakan bahwa Teito datang untuk membantunya hari ini.

Jadilah ia mengenakan seragam buttler dan mulai melayani pelanggannya restoran itu satu persatu.

"Kau tahu, Teito-kun, Aku berharap bisa memberi lebih pada Naka dan Jintsu," kata Sendai saat keduanya berjaga di meja kasir.

"Bukannya sekolah tidak meminta iuran, ya?" tanya Teito, "Bahkan kalau setuju mengikuti program mereka, kita akan dibayar."

"Itu saja tidak cukup," jawab Sendai, "Jintsu dan Naka itu punya mimpi, kan? Aku akan melakukan apapun agar mimpi mereka tercapai."

"Ah, jadi kau bekerja untuk itu," Teito mengangguk paham, "Sepertinya aku tidak perlu mengatakan apa-apa pada Jintsu."

"Seorang juara kendo dan seorang Idol. Tanah tempat mereka berdiri nanti pasti akan sangat cerah," lanjut Sendai, "Aku ingin berada di dekat mereka saat itu terjadi."

"Dan kau sendiri?" tanya Teito, "Bagaimana dengan mimpimu sendiri?"

"Menikahimu, mungkin?" Sendai menyeringai sementara muka Teito memerah.


End file.
